disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Santa Paws
Santa Paws is the tritagonist from the 2010 Disney spin-off The Search for Santa Paws. He is a white dog who befriends Quinn and is Santa Claus' best friend. He also convinces Will to believe in Christmas. He is voiced by Zachary Gordon. Background Appearance Paws is a slender white dog who wears a red and white striped collar attached with a Christmas crystal for granting Christmas wishes. He's the father of Puppy Paws. Role in The Search for Santa Paws Paws is first seen as a stuffed dog in the cave of the Great Christmas Icicle, when Santa Claus wishes him to be a real dog for a friend, and it comes true. Paws turns into a real puppy and is very happy to see his new best friend. He reappears with Santa in New York City when Santa accidentally bumps into Ms Stout, who is mean to him and tells him to stay out of her way. Santa's hat suddenly flies onto the road, but when Santa tries to get it, a car hits him and he falls to the ground. Paws tries to get Santa to wake up, but he is badly hurt and Paws goes around the city, calling for someone to come and help Santa out. He finds some dogs in an alley and asks them to help Santa out. They agree, and later in the film, a Scottish terrier pees on a woman's shoe and runs off with a chain of sausages she drops. The dogs take the food to the alley, and the dogcatcher comes to catch Paws and take him to the pound, Paws runs away from him. He is seen again that night when Quinn hears him and finds him the the alley behind the orphanage. Paws befriends her and tells him all about Santa and that he is lost. Quinn agrees to keep the secret, help him out, and invites him inside for the night. The next morning, in the storage room where Quinn and Paws have slept in, Paws uses his magic to add Christmas decorations all around the storage room. Quinn smiles and laughs when she sees this. Suddenly, Will walks in and finds him, asking Quinn where she found him. Quinn tells her she didn't find him, he found her. Paws barks and Will shushes him. Quinn tells her he was talking, but Will doesn't believe her. Once again, Paws barks and Will shushes him. In a deleted scene, Paws sees the girls breakfast, consisting of nothing but flat pancakes, so he uses his crystal to magically replace it all with more delicious meals, most of them cupcakes. But Ms Stout soons finds out and for absolutely no reason other than force of habit by her inner psyche, knocks the food to the floor and warns the girls that there will be consequences if there is a crumb big enough for a mouse to eat. Later in the film, Quinn takes Paws to find Santa while Ms Stout goes out. But in Hucklebuckle's Toy Shop, Paws finds James Hucklebuckle dressed as Santa instead of the real Santa, and gives up. Whe they come back to the orphanage in the alley, Janie sees Paws and invites them both in. In the end, he becomes an adult and briefly returns to Quinn and Will before continuing his career with Santa. Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Tritagonists Category:Animals Category:Animals who live with humans Category:Living characters Category:Males Category:Live-Action Males Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Toys